


I Like You

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gentleness, Getting Together, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: How Izzy and Clary got together.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Hey Izzy.” Clary says with a smile as she walks into Isabelle’s room. Isabelle immediately returns the gesture with her own blinding smile, her stomach doing flips as she locks eyes with the redhead’s.

“What’s up?” Isabelle asks as she sits down on her bed, Clary joining her.

 Clary’s face becomes uncertain as she begins to speak. “I talked to Jace… You guys have some kind of understanding? About me?”

“Oh, boy.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not mad, I, crazily enough I understand.”

“You do?” Isabelle asks skeptically.

“Yeah, I mean, me and Simon used to do things like that too. Sometimes we’d both see a cute guy we liked, and then we would make a rule about it or… You know, how you and Jace talked.”

“Right. Simon. Cute guy.” Her face becoming hard at the word ‘guy.’

“I…” Clary trails off, her contorting into nervousness. Than just as suddenly that nervousness is gone and she’s reaching out her hand to meet the dark haired Shadowhunter’s. She squeezes her hand as Isabelle looks up, confused. “Izzy, what I’m trying to say is… It’s you. I like you. Me and Jace we had something, we have a connection, and I don’t want to hurt him... I’ll always care about him, I’ll love him in a certain way, but I don’t feel for him what I feel for you. You and me, we have something different. I think something great.”

 Clary’s smiling the time she is finished her speech, and so is Isabelle. Almost from instinct Isabelle reaches out her hand to cup Clary’s cheek. She holds it there for half a second before moving to push a stray hair of Clary’s behind her ear. Clary blushes as Isabelle’s hand returns to her cheek, stroking gently.

“I like you, too.” Isabelle says with an earnest smile.

 There’s a few seconds of silence before Clary says, “So,” She pulls away from Isabelle’s hand and stands up, “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

 Clary takes a breath, butterflies dancing in her chest as she reaches out her hand towards Isabelle. Without any words needing to be said Isabelle jumps off of the bed and interlocks her fingers with the red head’s. They smile tentatively at each other than walk out of the room, towards a brighter tomorrow.

…

 It had been a long day, and Clary had watched the Harry Potter movies countless times with Simon, so instead of paying her full attention to it, she found herself laying on the couch. Her head in Isabelle’s lap as her fingers run through her hair, massaging her scalp. It’s soothing and calming all in one. Clary soon finds herself drifting of as Isabelle smiles gently at her red headed girlfriend.

“It’s alright, Clary, you can fall sleep.” She whispers softly as Clary’s eyes drift shut. “You won’t miss much.”

 Isabelle pushes hair that falls in Clary’s face away, being cautious not to wake her up. She’s about to reach over for a blanket to cover her up when one is handed to her. It’s Jace. He sets the blanket in Isabelle’s hand with care. His smile, sad but accepting. Isabelle can’t help but smile back as she unfolds the blanket and drapes it on the sleeping Shadowhunter.

‘Thank you.’ She mouths to Jace.

Jace whispers quietly, “Just… Take care of her.”

“I will.”

…

 They’re about to head to Pandemonium, to let off some steam. Demon attacks and missions have been few and far between since the War was over. It can make a Shadowhunter restless, hence why Isabelle had suggested that they head over to Magnus’s club. Clary couldn’t help but agree when she gave her that award winning smile. Alec too, when Isabelle told him how empty it would be, being Monday night and all. Now Clary and Isabelle sit in Isabelle’s room getting ready for the night of partying.  

“Are you sure about this?” Clary asks.

“You look gorgeous. Trust me.” Isabelle replies with a smile.

Clary can’t help but smile back as she says, “With my life.”

 Isabelle stops for a second, taken aback by the red head’s words. She quickly recomposes herself and starts applying blush. She moves on to Clary’s hair after, braiding little pieces here and there before pulling it up into a half pony tail. She moves to her closet and pulls out a stunning purple dress.

“You want me to wear that?” Clary asks.

“Yes.” Isabelle says simply with a smile.

“Alright.”

 Clary takes the dress behind the screen and changes quickly as Isabelle touches up her makeup slightly, already wearing done her getting read earlier. She wanted to get it out of the way so that she could focus on Clary. What makeup to use, how to style her hair, the dress, and the shoes. She loves dressing her up, she loves being able to help her in some way. She loves being there for the red head, and doing things together. Clary brightens her day, more than anyone else ever has before.

“What do you think?” Clary asks as she steps out and does a twirl.

“I,” Isabelle says as she steps closer to her girlfriend, “think,” Another step, “you,” She’s a foot away from her now, “look,” They’re sharing breath now, “Heart-stopping.”

 Than Isabelle’s lips are on Clary’s, and what was once supposed to be a simple brush of lips, turns into a heated battle for dominance. Their tongues right for control as Isabelle’s hand grips Clary’s hips, Clary’s hand on Isabelle’s face and neck. Their lips clash together, Isabelle quickly getting the upper hand, gaining control. Their breaths mingle as they take small seconds to breathe. Clary’s lips find the corner of Isabelle’s mouth, her cheek, her jaw, and then her neck. She starts to bite—

“Izzy, we’re going to be…” Alec trails off as he takes in the scene before him. His cheeks heat up as his eyes go from Isabelle’s face to Clary’s. “S-s-sorry. I-I’m so s-sorry.”

 He slams the door behind him as he leaves, and just as suddenly as he was there he’s gone.

 Clary looks toward her girlfriend and lets out a large breath of air. “Wow.”

“Yeah…” Isabelle agrees, her face as red as Alec’s was.

 Suddenly Clary starts laughing and Isabelle can’t help but join in with her.

“We better get out there, by now Jace will be asking Alec why he can’t stop blushing.” Isabelle states after a few minutes of their conjoined laughter.

“I guess so.” Clary agrees.

 Their hands find each other’s almost automatically as they walk out of Isabelle’s room and to the others.


End file.
